


What a way to go

by Whis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Eddie Diaz first time with a man, Eddie Diaz is in Denial, Edging, Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M, No Beta, SEAL Buck, SEAL Buck mentioned, Smut, because why not, first time writing explicit smut, implied bi evan buck, pinning Eddie Diaz, sexy hand to hand combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: 5 times Buck got Eddie hot and bothered without trying and the one he did
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 485
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Chocolate Box - Round 5





	What a way to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElysiumsFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumsFalling/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from the Discord channel. Thanks, guys for all the help and Astro for the prompt

**#1. The one with the ice Scream**

It’s a hot day. Hotter than usual, even for Los Angeles. So nobody can blame them for trying to get colder. They have too

Ice cream seemed like a good idea at the time. 

They all are eating ice cream. Like normal people do. A lot of people are eating ice cream in the park. 

But Buck has to take it further, of course, he has. He has to suck, and bite and lick and do noises… The fucking noises he is doing

Eddie looks at the ice cream, melting and covering Buck’s hand. And Buck, being Buck, has to lick his fingers clean.

Eddie is just a man, and Buck’s mouth around his fingers is too much for him. His mind starts to come up with all kinds of situations including Buck’s pouty mouth that would get him to make that kind of noise…

Buck is as oblivious as usual. 

Eddie never thought he would see the day he would be jealous of ice cream, but here he is...

His dick is rock hard, and Buck just keeps going. He has to leave before he embarrasses himself because nothing is working. His dick is ignoring him because apparently, Buck is now the owner.

With a groan, Eddie turns on his heels and leaves. He is pretty sure everybody can see him. Well, everybody but Buck“He is gonna be the death of me” he mutters and ignores Hen and Chim chuckles. He isn’t going to live this one down.

Eddie blames loneliness. It has been him and his hand for way too long. It’s not Buck, it’s the ice cream.

Fucking ice cream. Lucky bastard

**#2 The one with the wet shirt**

Eddie tries to imagine tia Pepa in a bikini. It’s his last resort, if it doesn’t work, he might have to use his Abuela, and just no…

But he has already tried with Bobby, Hen, and Chimney. The problem is that every time he thinks about them, his brain -stupid, traitorous brain- reminds him that Buck is close to them, and he could be wherever they are. So every time he tries to imagine Bobby, for instance, an image of Buck in that stupid, fucking wet shirt, would pop out in his head. It didn’t help that every time he opened his eyes he had to see the real thing

“You should get dressed Buck” he half orders, half begs, because Evan Buckley in a wet white shirt that clings too perfectly to every muscle of his body is too much. He can see his nipples through the too thin material.

It’s stupid, really. He has seen Buck in all state of nakedness, they share a locker room after all, and neither of them is shy about their body. They work hard to look like they do.

But for some reason, his dick has decided that a wet Buck is something interesting. And Eddie is so grateful for all the gear he is wearing. If his teammates keep throwing him looks for keeping the jacket he is ignoring them. He really, really needs that jacket and everything that can conceal his hard-on.

As the universe hates him, Buck just waves him off, oblivious to the discomfort he is causing. And Eddie is not the only one lusting here. People are looking at him. Eddie swears there is a guy taking photos, and isn’t that the icing in the cake?

“I’m fine,” Buck says, and yeah, nobody is denying that…

Eddie is about to answer. Something about raining and being wet and getting sick because of the water. He is a good friend and he cares about Buck, as a friend, and doesn’t want him to catch a cold. Nevermind it’s a Summer rain and it’s so hot that the only one in danger of catching something is Eddie still in his jacket. But then, because Buck is Buck and he has to be an oblivious dumb making Eddie’s life hell on Earth, he throws his head back, with closed eyes and a wistful look, allowing the raindrops to slide down his skin. And damn if it isn’t hot.

He looks so beautiful and carefree, in peace for the first time in what seems forever… 

And Eddie is done, he won’t be responsible for erasing that look of Buck’s face…

Yep, he will have to suck it up.

He didn’t know he liked the whole wet shirt scenario this much.

**#3 The one with the karaoke**

Eddie decides to go to the karaoke with the rest of the team. It will be the first time, and he hates karaokes. But it was that or going to street fighting as Chris is at Abuela’s, and Eddie is buzzing with electricity and energy he needs to spend on something that is not beating down some random guy.

They are having fun. It’s a surprise that Maddie and Chim aren’t so bad and Bobby actually dares to sing. 

The first time Buck goes up, he sings Eyes of the Tiger, and he is loud and ominous, he loves all the attention, thrives on it, and he doesn’t have to do a lot to get the crowd singing along with him. It’s bad and out of tune, but Eddie sings along, and it’s the funniest thing he has done in way too long.

When his best friend gets back, he is beaming, he looks so proud of himself that Eddie has to laugh.

“That was awful”

“But you loved it,” he says with a glint in his beautiful eyes, and damn, he is right. Lately, Eddie loves everything Buck does. He tells himself it’s because he was deprived of his best friend company for too long and he is a needy idiot.

“Whatever…” he answers, it’s lame and weak, because what else could he say without being pathetic and obvious about whatever is going on with his dick.

Buck grins and takes a sip of his beer. After that, they sit in companionable silence, closer than they needed to be. Eddie is calm and relaxed, and he watches everybody sings with a contempt smile. This is all he needs.

He should have guessed that the Universe would have the last word, just because his life sucks and Buck has to be his usual self. This time though, Eddie blames himself, he had the chance to stop everything when Buck asked: “Aren’t you singing?”. He could have answered with a yes and just sing something. There are plenty of songs you can throw out a crowd without having to properly sing. But no, Eddie had to be his usual too serious, too boring self and answer with a no, because he is too good for that kind of shit.

He was an idiot

“Your lost” Buck answers with a shrug, faking indifference. Eddie can see he is disappointed, and he almost gives up, because he hates that look on Buck’s face. But his friend was already up, with the notes in his hand, on his way to ask for a new song.

Eddie expects something silly, and bad that the crowd would eat up because it’s coming from Buck

Instead of that, he can hear the first notes of “Let’s Get It On”. And for a moment, he believes his best friend will do something foolish, he would sing out of tune again and will make the whole thing into a joke

But no, Eddie was astonished when Buck let out a note that only very few people could achieve. It was high, and rough, and oh, so sexy. And then he started to sing and dance.

And oh hell, the dancing. Buck is not a professional, not by a long shot. But he knows how to move his hips in the right way

The crowd goes crazy. Maddie, Athena, and Hen are howling at his side and Buck winks at them.

Eddie’s brain is MIA since the moment Buck started to move his hip at the sensual rhythm of the song. He is so turned out, but there is something else there. It’s not just lust.

Eddie can’t tear his eyes away from the man on the stage. He is perfect, in everything he does, every note, every movement. He closes his eyes, willing himself to think about something else, anything. 

Buck is his best friend, his very male best friend. He doesn’t swing that way. Less of all with Buck who is his best friend.

And then Buck sings _“_ _There's nothing wrong with me, Loving you, baby no no, And giving yourself to me can never be wrong, If the love is true, oh baby”_ and Eddie could swear Buck is looking directly at him, and his voice is low, like a whisper in his ear… It’s too much.

With a start, Eddie gets up and practically runs to the bathroom, missing the disappointed look on Buck’s face.

This time, he has none one and nothing to blame. 

**#4 The one with the sparring**

There a lot of things they don’t know about each other. Like Eddie is absolutely sure that Buck doesn’t know about the lucky blanket he still uses when he is sick or feeling down, the one his mother made for him when he was around Christopher’s age and had so many asthma attacks that he spent more time in bed than outside.

He doesn’t expect Buck to tell him everything about himself, it wouldn’t be fair. But he kind of did because he is a selfish bastard when it comes to Buck, though he hasn’t figured out the reasons behind that yet.

When Buck asked him to spar, Eddie thought it would be easy. Something relaxing and basic, like any civilian in a gym would spar, nothing near what Eddie can do.

But one minute after they start, Eddie is flat down on the mat, and Buck is pinning him down easily. Too easily. And sure, Eddie wasn’t putting all he has in the match, so Buck had the surprise factor on his side. But there is more to it, the older man knows enough about fighting to recognize someone who has some training.

Buck gets up and allows Eddie to do the same. 

Now, the former soldier puts more intent on his moves. And yet, Buck ducks his attacks connects a few hits and punches and even gets the upper hand a few times.

It’s not until Eddie puts everything on it that Buck does the same. 

Before he knows it, he is pinned down, again, and this time… This time Buck got him for real, he doesn’t have any kind of excuse. The younger man beat him down, and perhaps Eddie should feel ashamed or pissed off, but instead… He is so fucking turned on. Buck can pin him down, and beat him, and fight him, and he didn’t know he had a kink for that kind of shit

He guesses is a new thing he will need to add to the list of kinks he has now thanks to one blue-eyed firefighter.

Buck gets up with a jump, and damn if that isn’t fucking hot. Eddie groans, trying to will his dick down. 

“Are you hurt?” asks Buck with his earnest, wide eyes looking at him, full of worry and sweetness

Eddie blinks. He is a bastard, but he also needs the shame and the guilt to get control of himself.

“I’m fine” he lies, he is so not fine that is not even funny, “it just took me by surprise, where did you learn that?”

“Oh… I was in the SEALS… Training, I gave up after Hell Week”

“You were what now” he shouts, because how the hell didn’t he know about this? There are secrets, and then there is this kind of secret. But well, he shouldn’t be that surprised, after all, Buck’s past is a complete mystery. He just assumed his past would have been boring and uneventful. 

“I wanted to be a SEAL… I did a lot of training” Buck shrugs, takes off his shirt off and asks “you want to go at it again?”

Eddie knows that is the end of the conversation, and it’s weird. 

But Buck’s body is too distracting, and he has a look in his face that is sending shivers down his spine. There is something dangerous there, and damn it, Eddie wants to brave it.

**#5 The one with the hiking**

They decide to go hiking. The entire team plus Athena and Maddie, which isn’t a novelty.

Bobby was the one who chose the route, so Eddie was expecting a basic one, something quite plain for Athena and Maddie. He should have learned by now. He kept presuming things about Buck and the rest of the team and he was always proven wrong.

The path is complicated, they have to climb at some point, and one hour later they are a mess of sweat, leaves, and mud and they still have a long way to go. They all are tired, Athena and Maddie are clearly done with the whole thing, Hen and Chim are trying their best and failing in showing a little bit of interest, Bobby is being as stoic as ever, Eddie is tired but ready for more, and Buck… Buck is fucking beaming with energy. He looks excited and happy, like a puppy, although Eddie hates when people describe his best friend with that word, this time it fits him perfectly.

“What now Bobby?”

Their captain looks at the youngest one with a mix of amusement, fondness, and disbelief, which is the look that Bobby always reserves for Buck. Eddie is pretty sure he looks at his best friend in the same way, except for the whole lusting thing he has going in recent times. But he isn’t thinking about that. Hopefully, Buck will do nothing to arouse the Beast.

He should have known by now that Buck would always do the exact opposite of what he needed him to do. He also should stop calling his dick The Beast.

“Now we take a rest before we start going back…”

“What? no, it’s too soon for that… We could climb that wall…”

Buck signals a wall no too far from where they stand. It’s not especially complicated, but judging by Maddie and Athena groans, there is no way in hell they are going to climb. And if they don’t do it, then Bobby and Chim probably won’t do it either. And Hen is leaning on Athena, holding onto her for life, so it’s also clear she won’t climb either.

Eddie turns his head at Buck. and it’s so clear he has followed the same logic he did. He looks so disappointed. And Eddie. he can’t bear to see him like that. The need to erase that look from his handsome face overwhelms him, and before he knows it he is saying.

“I’ll go”

Big mistake.

Buck takes the lead, so Eddie is privy to a very good, although weird, sight of Buck’s sculpted ass and thighs. 

It’s easy to ignore the way that Buck affects him as they are climbing and there is an immediate danger there, and Eddie knows if he gets distracted he could get badly hurt. So he keeps climbing and keeps his eyes glued to the protruding on the wall that would help him to get to the top.

But then, when they get there, Buck has to make things more complicated. He has to take his shirt off. Eddie groans, if he didn’t know better he would think his friend is doing those things on purpose. But he is sweaty and red, and Eddie doesn’t blame him, not even when he opens one of the bottles he is carrying and pours the water on himself.

Eddie curses out loud. This is too much, and the icing on the cake, they are trapped and to get back they have to climb down, which won’t be easy with a hard-on.

“What? Are you okay? You are red…”

“Am I red? dude, have you seen yourself? You are sunburn, put your shirt on” 

And okay, he is being an asshole and leashing out on Buck without a good reason, but he is desperate. 

He wants so many things he can’t think straight. 

He wants to taste Buck, his mouth, his skin, his dick, and everything and anything that is Buck. He needs to be inside and to have him inside and all the things that he has always been too ashamed of wanting with a guy. But there is no way back, he can’t keep it up with all the excuses. All the denial he has going on is an exercise of futility, and he is too tired, hungry and thirsty.

“Dude, what the hell is your problem”

“You, you are my fucking problem, you are making me crazy okay… You, you… You have to stop, just put the shirt on and leave me to go first because I can’t anymore, okay, I just can’t”

Buck doesn’t answer, and yet Eddie is sure that Buck understood what he is talking about. Without a word, Buck puts his shirt on and sits, clearly waiting for Eddie to start the way down. 

Eddie knows he has fucked up, he is well aware he should ask, rather, beg for forgiveness. And he plans in doing so, the moment they are alone.

But once they are on the ground with the rest of the team, Buck sticks to his sister and ignores Eddie for the rest of the day. 

He does the same next day at work, but the day after that Buck is his usual over-excited, too good for this world self.

There aren’t more ice creams, nor wet shirts, nor sexy songs in the karaoke. Buck is dull and silent around Eddie, and the latter hates himself for it.

And he misses it, oh how he misses the buzz and the excitement, the electricity in the air every time they were in the same room, the terror and the feeling of being about to jump towards something bigger than himself. 

Somehow, the fear of missing that thing, whatever it was, becomes more unbearable than the fear of having developed feelings for another man, for Buck.

**+1 The one in the kitchen**

This is it. Eddie is done with denial, excuses, and fear. He has come to terms with his feelings and his sexuality. He won’t name it though. 

He is attracted to Buck, well, he is in love with him and he might be into men, and it’s difficult to accept those truths about himself. But he does.

He has watched gay porn… _For science_ , he would tell himself. Just to see if he liked it, what he liked it, what he wanted, what he would do with Buck if he gets the chance. He always pictures Buck’s face, even when he doesn’t want to.

It turns out he liked a lot of things that he explores in the privacy of his room, behind closed doors. 

After a week of the most intense orgasms of his life, Eddie decides enough is enough. He needs more than his own hand and a bunch of fantasies.

Their shift is over, uneventful and drama-free thankfully, and Eddie knows it’s the perfect moment, the perfect day. He has to do it before he loses the momentum.

“Hey, Buck… Do you have plans tonight?”

“No, I can’t say I have,” 

“Come home, we could do… Something together,” _Something together? Could he be lamer?_ He is so bad at this. 

“Sure, I haven’t seen the little guy in a while,” Buck answers, because Eddie sucks, the universe hates him, and of course his best friend would believe Christopher would be there. Now he has to clarify things, and he is nowhere near ready for that. 

“Eh, no… Chis… Chis is at Abuelita’s… It’s just you and me” 

“Okay,” the blonde answers openly confused with Eddie’s actions. This is not the first time that Chris is somewhere else and the older man asks his best friend to do something, just the two of them. In fact, it’s usually the two of them. So, understandably, Buck doesn’t get why Eddie is making a big deal of this.

“Okay… See you later, then” Eddie answers, still nervous as hell. He has to flee, and he is almost out the door when a thought occurs to him. He needs to clarify, and perhaps it’s a cowardly thing to do when he is about to leave and Buck won’t be able to answer, but he needs to do it, if anything else, to save himself of a face to face rejection. So, without looking at Buck, he adds “it’s a date”

  
  
  


Eddie is brave enough to admit to himself he is a mess. And the date is going to be a mess too. 

The candles he bought smell weird. They are not sexy at all, and after coughing and gagging a couple of times he just throws them away. That thing is just disgusting.

The table looks weird, and he is quite sure Buck won’t like it at all… More like he won’t care. Red plates, golden tablecloths, and napkins. It looks like Christmas, but they were the only thing he had as he has never been into that kind of thing. Pretty sure Buck isn’t either, but Eddie thought it would be a big, romantic gesture. Now it just looks silly and cheesy.

His hair has gone rebel on him, even though it’s short. But the hair on the back of his head is up and it looks stupidly proud of itself. Eddie is not, he has tried to get it down a few times to no avail. When he finally gives up, it’s almost time for Buck to come over and he has forgotten the lasagne in his oven. 

By the time he gets to the kitchen the lasagne is unrecoverable.

“Me cago en… Joder, la puta…”

“That is some colorful language Diaz”

Eddie closes his eyes. Of course, that is the moment Buck chooses to show up. _At least he showed up._

Eddie turns around to face Buck. Big mistake, his brain short-circuits the moment he sees him.

Buck is wearing a simple white t-shirt, blue, tight jeans, and a black leather jacket. Nobody has the right to look this salacious in a simple outfit like that. The clothes are tight in all the right places leaving very little to his imagination. 

Eddie has seen Buck in all state of nakedness, it comes with sharing lock rooms, being best friends, and Buck being a wild spirit highly proud of his body and not shame at all. He knows Buck is well endorsed, he has seen his dick plenty of times. But this is different, this time he is painfully aware he might get to have it and his mouth waters at the mere thought.

“Have I broken you?” Buck jokes. It forces Eddie to look at his eyes, “I haven’t even started” he whispers. His voice is low and rough, and it does things to Eddie’s inside. 

Then, Buck, little shit he is, starts to walk towards him It’s deliberately slow, His steps are delivered, unhurried, like a pray about to hunt his prey. and his eyes are fixed on Eddie, dark and dangerous. Eddie just wants to drown on them. 

And then he is there, in Eddie’s space and leans down, as if to kiss Eddie. His mouth is so close that Eddie can feel his breath in his own mouth. He is teasing him, so close and yet, too far away, 

“This whole thing, the lasagne, the table, the champagne… I appreciate the effort, but I don’t need any of that…I just want you, you are all I need. I’ve been waiting for this too long, and I’m just glad you finally caught up”

Buck’s smile is devious, like a cat that ate a canary and is trying to look innocent. In any other circumstances, Eddie would be worried, and curious, he would try to find out. But at this moment, he only wants to feel, to have, to give… 

He needs Buck to step up and kiss him already because he is not brave enough. He just hopes his friend understands. 

And Buck does. 

Eddie didn’t know a kiss could be sweet and wicked at the same time. Buck’s body is pinning him against the kitchen counter. He can feel everything, and it’s weird. He is sharp and edges instead of soft and curves, his mouth is chapped and he has some stub that scratches his skin, oh, so faintly. It turns out Eddie loves it.

Buck breaks the connection, just a second to breathe, and Eddie hears himself whimper at the lost. The other man groans

“God, you are so hot and needy… You make me crazy, you know that?” he says with a husky voice just before attacking Eddie’s neck and collarbone with bites and tongue. Eddie holds onto the counter, unable to do anything besides going along with the ride while Buck’s hand roam his upper body under his sweater. His touch starts delicate, like butterflies on his skin, but it doesn’t take him too long to become more urgent, and then just like that, Buck stops, grabbing Eddie’s face in his hand and looking at his eyes, just to ask “tell me you want this too”, and for the first time since he got there, the older man can see his own need, lust, and fear mirrored in Buck’s beautiful blue eyes. 

The older man tries to reassure him, tell him that he wants this, wants him, wants anything Buck would give him. He would take it because he hasn’t wanted nor needed anything and anyone more than he does now, with Buck holding him in his hand and pinning him down with his whole body. But he can find the words, too overwhelmed by Buck’s presence, his smell, his skin, his saliva, and his sweat. 

He can feel everything. The plain map of his muscles, and the exquisite sensation of his hard dick against his tight. 

Eddie wonders what would happen if he pushes, just a little bit, something to bring some heat on his own.

Buck groans, and it’s fun to get some kind of payback. So far, Eddie has the feeling he is the one going crazy, too lost to do anything useful.

“Fuck, Eddie, come in… You have to say something” he begs… And Eddie, he is so stupidly lost in this. He is usually the one in control, always. In bed and outside. But this time, he doesn’t feel like that at all, he feels lost and he needs his best friend to take the lead in this one, at least for a while. 

Finally, he finds his voice, although is a throaty thing he can barely recognize as his own.

“Buck, please…”

He doesn’t know what he is asking for, but the other man, he seems to know. 

That is all the permission Buck needs. As soon as Eddie’s words leave his mouth Buck starts devouring him again, and Eddie tries to give the same answer. 

Buck’s actions are more urgent, and when he brings his hard cock against Eddie’s, the latter almost cums in his pants. He is so ashamed, but it has been so long and Buck seems to know all his weak spots and they are still with their clothes on.

He must have sensed his desperation, because he backpedals, just a little bit to give him time to calm himself. His touches become something else, sweater and more tender. 

“Hey, Eddie, look at me” and he does. His breath sounds rough as if he couldn’t really catch a breath. “what do you want?”

Eddie has no idea, he just needs him to keep doing what he was doing because it was already perfect, and it’s sweet that Buck wants him to choose or whatever, but he can’t, and Buck has to know. So Eddie lowers his gaze. 

Now he can see the way that Buck's body is pressing his. Buck's pants look painful, and he marvels at how the blonde can show so much restraint. 

It’s not what he imagined, in all his fantasies Buck was excited and needy, just the way Eddie is now. 

But of course, Buck is the one in command, he knows what he is doing, he has been with a lot of women, and it’s clear this is not his first rodeo with a man, whereas Eddie has only been with a couple of women and zero men. A week watching porn and playing with parts of his body he hadn’t touched before can’t be called _experience._

He feels stupid and inadequate, he is so lost and doesn’t know what to do to make this something that could interest someone like Buck, beautiful and sexy Buck that can have whoever he wants with a single fluttering of his long eyelashes.

And then, Buck, finally, _gets it._

He kisses again, without the urgency he previously had. It’s sweet and slow. 

When they break the kiss, Buck holds his gaze, and Eddie can see something else shining in his eyes that makes him relax immediately. 

“I got this,” he says, and then his smile turns wicked again before getting on his knees and his face is on Eddie’s crotch, so close, but so fucking far. Eddie’s breath catches in his throat. Buck looks so appetizing. He still has that fucking jacket on, and the image is so stupidly lascivious. Under the jacket, his shirt is wrinkled and its hem is up showing some skin and some light hair going down to his pants, which button and zipper are now open, showing his underpants. And if his body is like something extricated from one of those porn movies he has been devouring like a possessed man, his face is like a dream come true. Buck’s lips are red and puffy, his eyes are darker and impossibly big, looking at him through his eyelashes with an invitation there that Eddie knows will wreck his life if he takes it, but he will, nevertheless

Buck mouths his dick, and although there are too many layers of clothes, he can feel it, the warm, the tongue, the promise…

“Do you want to fuck me?” he asks, and oh god, he wants, but… 

Buck keeps mouthing him, annoyingly slow, looking at him with those lusting eyes, before he shakes his head with a surprised look

“No, that is not what you want” and his voice is too serious for this situation and Eddie liking. He is teasing him, and Eddie is ready for him to do something, anything, whatever, but he is just done with the tease because if the blonde keeps this up, he is going to cum before they get to the main event. 

As if reading his mind, Buck opens the button of his pants and lowers the zipper. Eddie almost cries in victory, he would have if Buck’s hand hadn’t grabbed his dick with a strong hold that stops the imminent orgasm “do you want me to fuck you, Eddie?” and his dick twitches in interest, little traitor that it is. 

With a satisfied smile, Buck lowers his shorts, and finally, his dick is free. The contrast of the cold air in his hard cock is almost painful, but then Buck engulfs him with his mouth, and all is warm around him…

Buck is too good at this, Eddie thinks, he alternates sucking and licking and keeps him pinned with his hands on his hips. Too soon, Eddie feels himself close to his orgasm.

And then Buck stops what he is doing.

“Oh no Eddie, you won’t come until I say so… “

And damm if that isn’t hotter than it should be, but Eddie is not sure he can wait longer and Buck is being a little shit.

Finally, _finally,_ he finds his voice. It’s hoarse and demanding, and that is more like it, he starts to recognize himself

“What are you waiting for then” he challenges

If Eddie has found his voice, Buck has lost his last restraint. With an animalistic sound, Buck jumps to his feet without losing the hold he has on Eddie, and before the latter knows it, Buck has them swirling around so Eddie is on the table. Instinctively, he sits on it, and once they start kissing again, the blonde only has to grab the back of his tights to make him understand what he wants… 

They start grinding against each other again, but now their dicks are naked. The feeling is different from anything that Eddie has had before, nothing like he has ever imagined. He needs to cum so fucking much…

But Buck has other plans for him. Once again, the younger man grabs firmly his dick to prevent Eddie’s release.

“Schhhhhh… I got you, Eddie, I promise you I will be worth it” he murmurs between kisses.

 _It better be,_ Eddie thinks. This might be the sweetest torture, but he wants more.

And then, before he can open his mouth to speak, he finds himself laying on the table. Eddie can’t believe how much he likes to be manhandled, because that was where he has put his imaginary limit, too many bad memories. But this was Buck, who he trusted with his life, his best friend, who probably knew, and before he could freak out was kissing him and caressing him with a devotion he has never had dedicated to him. It makes him feel safe and sure, and he can feel himself relax in his lover arms.

It doesn’t take Buck too long to draw a path direct to Eddie’s cock and start his ministrations again. 

Eddie wants to see Buck’s face, his reddish lips around his shaft, that look full of lust and want that Eddie is starting to love too much, the flutter of his eyelashes and the way that his cheeks look filled with his dick… but then, there is a finger near his ass, and he can’t think anymore…

It’s going to happen, Eddie asked for it, but now, he is just afraid. He has tried, in the loneliness of his room, out of curiosity, when he was trying to find out if he really was into men. He has enjoyed every time, but he is not that stupid, he knows there is a difference between one finger and one dick… And Buck’s cock is big and thick, and he is afraid is gonna hurt like a bitch and he won’t be good for the blonde because…

He is starting to panic, he knows he is gonna fuck things up…

Once again, Buck seems to read his mind, and before he goes full-blown panic attack, the blonde is there, caressing his face with that tenderness that makes Eddie feel sheltered and secure

“Hey, Eddie, calm down… We can stop if you want, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do”

And Eddie knows that, but perhaps, he has needed to hear it. He opens his eyes and looks at his friend, really looks at him, and for the first time since he showed up at his house, he can see his best friend, the man who would give his own life for him and Christopher, who is loyal to no end and would never hurt a living being unless he had to do so to save somebody’s life. 

“Sorry, sorry… I just need a moment”

“Are you sure Eddie…? We got time, I’m not going anywhere… Well, unless you want me to go” he sounds so insecure, and although Eddie hates it, he has always hated it, he can recognize his Buck in that, and not so much in the guy who entered in his house in a black leather jacket, bold and sure of himself. He knows it’s another side of his friend, and he wants that side, he found the whole thing the hottest most erotic experience of his life, right now he needed the other side, the one he has come to love more than anyone else, besides Christopher

“God Buck, no, I don’t want you to go… I’m just nervous, I’ve never been with a man before, and I’ve been… doing things, by myself, but it’s not the same, you know…”

Now it’s Buck turn to whimper, and Eddie would feel victorious if he wasn’t so focused on Buck’s distracting hand drawing patterns on his abdominals, and well, freaking out.

“Can I ask what kind of things?”

“You know…” Eddie whispers, so ashamed, and he feels so stupid for it. He is an adult, and he should be able to speak about those things with the man who has already had his dick in his mouth a couple of times “fingers” is all he is able to say, and he thinks he is so lame, especially compared to Buck who seems to know everything about what it has to be done.

Buck leans his forehead in the crook of his neck with a groan

“God, that is so hot Eddie…”

“It is?”

“Yeah, what else?” he asks before biting and kissing his neck. 

“I thought of you” Eddie confesses after a quick debate with himself “I always imagined it was you…”

Buck cuts him off with ravaging kiss and Eddie is right there with him. He wants to devour Buck with the same intensity he wants to be devoured by him. They kiss and make out for a couple of beats until they are hard again, but Buck is trying his best to keep his hard-on away from Eddie’s until the older man urges him to get closer.

“Eddie, Eddie, we have to stop if you don’t want to…”

“I want to Buck, please…”

“Are you sure?”

Eddie opens his eyes again, he wants his lover to see how much he desires this, how much he needs it. 

“Please, I want you to fuck me” he feels himself blush when he says those words, but doesn’t have too much time to think about it.

This time, Buck accompanies him down until his head is on the table. 

And then he is gone, and although Eddie misses his warm instantly, he isn’t afraid anymore. 

Just one second later, Buck’s warm mouth engulfs him again and his hands start roaming, his abs, the length of his cock, his balls, that spot behind his balls that make Eddie go a little insane, and finally, finally his hole. 

Buck starts with his finger, and although Eddie doesn’t know when he got the lube, he is just grateful he did. He has done enough these last days to recognize the sensation. It burns at the beginning, as it usually does, but Buck knows what he is doing and Eddie just abandons himself at the feels. 

He knows how it goes, one, two, three fingers, he has done his research. But it turns out that is not what Buck has planned. Eddie is taken by surprise when he feels the warm, wet feeling of Buck’s tongue. He thinks it’s dirty, and Eddie feels bared in a way that would have him hiding in a corner if it wasn’t one of the best things he has ever experienced.

“Oh, fuck, Buck…” he is so impossibly hard that it hurts, but Buck doesn’t stop, he keeps fucking him with his tongue, and then one more finger “Buck, Buck, I’m going to cum…”

And that is the cue for Buck to stop with a little pinch in Eddie’s balls. And then he is above Eddie, looking at him with so much love in his eyes that he stops breathing altogether. 

“Are you sure?” he asks again, and god, Eddie is so done with the wait, and the questions. He is desperate, almost dying of arousal and anticipation. 

“Fucking please Buck”

And Buck obliges.

They both have played too much, and for too long, they know they can’t last. Buck starts slow, allowing Eddie to get used to the feeling. It burns, yet it turns into pleasure sooner than he expected when Buck begins to fuck him. 

Eddie feels naked, wide open, exposed and vulnerable, and it should scare him, but it doesn’t, quite the opposite, it fills him with a feeling of peace and calm as nothing he has ever felt. Perhaps it’s because he knows he can release the firm control he has on himself and everything around him. Now, he can share the burden, and it’s such a relief.

Their rhythm becomes more erratic and urgent the closer they get to their orgasm. The room is filled with the sounds they make. Buck is sweating, he is still wearing the jacket on. His hair is a mess, he is a wreck, and Eddie thinks he has never been more beautiful.

When Eddie cums, he does so with a whimper, and Buck is not far away from him.

Buck’s cum is mixing with Eddie’s on the latter abs, and Buck is still wearing his clothes on, but he doesn’t seem to mind the mess when he encircles the other man in his arms and buries his face in the crook of his neck. They stay like that for a while. Their breath is ragged, and Eddie wants to say they need to clean up and move. But he is too tired and too happy. His body aches in places he didn’t know that existed, and he is suddenly aware of how cold and harsh the table is under him, uncomfortable contrast to the warmth and softness of Buck. 

“We should move” he finally breaks the silence and regrets it immediately when Buck gets up and looks at him with a guarded expression that doesn’t foreshadow anything good.

“Right,” he says, small and insecure, so different than the man that just fucked him until he almost blacked out. He wants to erase that look of his face, so Eddie gets up too, without tearing his eyes apart from his lover, he wants him to know how serious he is. W

hen he kisses him pours into it everything he feels for the man.

He loves him, it took him too long to accept that truth about himself, but now he has done so and he has acted on it, he can’t go back to deny it.

“We should get cleaned, and then we could call and ask for a pizza if you are hungry, and then we’ll go to sleep together, and I hope you will be here tomorrow morning, and the next day after that, and the next..”

At that, Buck smiles, open and shy, that smile of his that can enlighten a room and makes Eddie inside go a little bit crazy

“I would love that”

“You would?” he asks, just to be sure, and at Buck nods he says “let’s go then… but don’t take the clothes off yet”

At that, Buck grabs Eddie’s hand, and with a devious smile he says

“I knew you liked this shirt”

It takes Eddie a minute too long to recognize the T-shirt. He should have had, he has a couple of them, it’s one of the shirts they have to work, like the one he had on when he got soaked and almost killed Eddie…

“You knew?” he asks, although he knows the answer. Of course, he knew, it’s Buck after all.

Buck answer is a wink and a smirk that have Eddie swearing in Spanish, phone in hand and naked as the day he was born

The only thing that Buck can catch up is when he passes at his side to get to the door is: 

“You are gonna be the death of me” 

Buck answers with a smirk that is so Buck that Eddie has to kiss him again, his words still resonate in his head that night, when they are in bed, happy and satiated. 

“Yeah, but what a way to go” 


End file.
